Vanilla Sugar Valentine Cookies with Lemon Icing
Description I haven't eaten these but I made them for Sam's state school class. The kiddos that could tell me said they were great. Have a heart...cookie shapes to suit your fancy, bunnies, frogs or just plain round...'cause they will be eaten fast! A great gluten free recipe for children, tea parties, and special occasions like valentines or just any time at all. A cookie cutter recipe that you can make any shape you like. This cookie is easy to make and will keep well. The dough can also be kept refrigerated for two weeks. * Contributed by Jenn b aka Mom2sam and Tiny at World Recipes Y-Group * Makes About 3 Dozen Ingredients * 1 cup butter (at room temperature) * ¾ cup sugar * ½ cup light corn syrup * 1 tablespoon real vanilla extract or (vanilla sugar) * ¼ teaspoon salt (omit if using salted butter) * 3 large eggs * about 1 teaspoon xanthan gum * 2½ cups regular rice flour mix #1 (see below for ingredient mixes for Trina's gluten-free flour mixes) * 1 cup glutinous rice flour mix #2 Rice flour mix #1 * 1¾ cups of white rice flour * 1¼cups of potato starch (not the same as potato flour) * 1 cups of corn starch (or tapioca starch) * ¼ cups of potato flour Glutinous rice flour mix #2 * 1¾ cups sweet rice flour/glutinous rice flour * 1¼ cups of potato starch (not the same as potato flour) * 1 cups of corn starch (or tapioca starch) * ¼ cups of potato flour Ornamental lemon Icing * 1 egg white (beat slightly first) or 3 tablespoons meringue powder * 4 cups icing sugar * juice from 1 lemon * 1 tablespoon warm water Directions # Into large bowl, place the first 3 ingredients. # With mixer at low speed, beat ingredients until well blended, add the next 4 ingredients then the rice flour mixes occasionally scraping bowl with rubber spatula. # Cover dough with plastic wrap; refrigerate dough overnight or at least 3 hours (or in freezer for 1 hour) before rolling and cutting shapes. # Preheat oven to 350 °F. # On well floured surface, (regular rice flour 1) shape dough into a ball and with floured rolling pin, roll out one-fourth of dough ¼ inch thick, keeping remaining dough refrigerated. # With floured cookie cutters, cut dough into any shape you like. # Place cookies, about ½ inch apart, on slightly greased cookie sheet. # Bake cookies at 350 °F for 7 to 10 minutes until golden at the edges. # With metal pancake turner, or thin knife blade remove cookies to wire racks to cool. # Repeat with remaining dough. Ornamental lemon Icing # Beat together all the icing ingredients. # Liquid is approximately ⅓ cup, experiment with the consistency you like. # Divide icing into small bowls; tint each bowl of frosting with food coloring as desired. # Keep all bowls covered to prevent icing from drying out. Decorating the cookies # Place cookies on waxed-paper-lined cookie sheets. # Decorate as desired. # With small metal spatula or knife spread a layer of icing over the entire cookie surface of each cookie. # Decorate by filling decorator tube with icing and forcing through the nozzle (if icing is too stiff dilute it with a little water) # Set cookies aside to allow frosting to dry completely, about 2 hours. # Store cookies in tightly covered container. # Best eaten within a few days or a week, but i have mailed these and they've arrived unbroken and been quite delicious after a couple of weeks. Rice flour mix #1 # Blend together this makes about 4 cups of mix place ingredients in a large bowl and mix together until blended. # I use an electric mixer to blend, no sifting ahead of time and makes a lovely smooth airy texture. Glutinous rice flour mix #2 # Blend together this makes about 4 cups of mix # Note: sweet rice flour/glutinous rice flour, is so named after the kind of rice it is made from there is no gluten in it so it is safe for celiacs). Category:Valentine's Day Recipes Category:Rice flour Recipes Category:Dessert Recipes Category:Gluten Free Recipes